


In Need of Comfort

by nickcullenlind1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Modern Era, Teenage Aro, Trans Aro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickcullenlind1/pseuds/nickcullenlind1
Summary: A hot summers day wearing bandages, leaves Aro a little worse for wear and having severe gender dysphoria, to which he seeks out Marcus for comfort.





	In Need of Comfort

Staggering through the heavy front doors of the Volturi palazzo, the 40 degree heat bearing down upon him, Aro practically falls through into the building. His heavy thighs rub together and in the heat, damp patches have developed around the material of his cotton shorts. 

"Hateful summer!" He cries out in discomfort as he realises the damp moisture and has an urge to step out of the shorts immediately but has to make it to the cool sanctuary of his bedroom where he can throw open the windows, letting in as much cool air as possible. 

He manages to make it, sighing with relief as he flops down onto his bed and kicks off the wet shorts, feeling his plump thighs stick together from the humidity. He groans, disgusted at his awful female body and as he sits up, feels a sharp twinge of pain as the bandages he wears cut into the sides of his over generous chest.

"Argh!" He wraps his arms around himself, adjusting them the best he can, in the hope that he won't have to remove them. He will not wear a corset, or a breast support of any kind. He just can't. That would be humiliating. The bandages are his only way of securing his identity as a man. 

Even if he is a chubby, large breasted man. He can't wait to get rid of these useless parts of his. 

His white shirt is sticking to his back and he feels his awful sweat running down his back, making his cringe with discomfort. He cannot take it off. He must keep it on.   
Perhaps a quick cold wash will help. 

He reluctantly gets up from the bed and enters the bathroom, switching on the taps, letting cold water run. He keeps the bandages on, but lets the shirt slide off his body and washes his underarms and wash, cursing as he looks in the mirror and sees his obvious female features. 

His cherry red lips and long black hair. His soft round face makes his lack of sharp jawline blatantly obvious and he longs for hormones so they can make him appear more masculine. 

He freshens himself up and throws on a loose cotton shirt and clean shorts, before venturing out of his room to find Marcus. 

               ***************

Marcus, in Aro's eyes, has always been the most beautiful man on the planet, with his long, shiny dark brown hair and crimson eyes. He has the wonderful sharp jawline that Aro longs after and an incredible height of 6"4. 

He is lounging in the cool library when Aro arrives, as Aro knew he would be, as Marcus is a keen reader, or a bookworm as Aro calls him. Marcus looks up as Aro approaches him in his favourite armchair. 

He goes to smile at Aro as he always does but upon noticing his flat chest, he frowns disapprovingly. "Aro?" He sounds grim, keeping his eyes on the flat chest that he knows is being compressed intentionally. 

Aro sighs with embarrassment at Marcus's disapproving stare and blushes red, looking at his feet. "Yes Marcus?" He replies in a small, meek voice, knowing what Marcus will say even before he does. 

"Why are wearing those...things?" He grunts, slamming his book shut and placing it on the small round table beside him. He reaches towards Aro and unbuttons his shirt, to which Aro whimpers with anxiety. 

The shirt open reveals the crude bandages, that are wrapped around Aro's chest, digging into his fragile skin. Marcus can sees cuts forming on his skin where the bandages have been cutting into him. 

"Aro." He tuts, reaching to pull at them to loosen them, but Aro jolts and steps backwards. "Please don't, Marcus. You have to understand. It's too warm outside, I sweat and the bandages are the only way to keep my chest flat so I can enjoy the sun." He exclaims, sitting opposite Marcus in another armchair. 

"They are dangerous, Aro. You are harming your body-"  
"Good." Aro angrily cuts him off. "I hate my body. It's the wrong one, I should have been born with male parts, like you!" He outbursts, opening his legs wide in a stereotypical male sitting position.

"I have fat thighs, my face is too round, my voice is high, I look like a girl! The only thing I can control is my chest. Girls may want large breats but mine are uncomfortable and I hate them!" He cries, tears begin to run down his soft cheeks and Marcus's face softens. 

"Darling. If you could just wait until I can get you a chest binder-"  
"I can't Marcus. They take too long to arrive, and I can't stay cooped up inside during a hot Italian summer. I'm a teenager, I want to be outside and enjoying myself." He complains miserably, wiping his tears and feeling mortified that he sound even more feminine when he cries. 

Marcus reaches over and pulls Aro into his lap, Aro curling up in the armchair, wrapping his arms around Marcus's neck. "I can't stop binding with them until my chest binder arrives. It's not like I'm a girl wanting a smaller chest. I'm a boy!" He yells, and Marcus hushes him. 

"I know, mio caro. I know." He pats and rubs Aro's back soothingly for a few minutes until he's calm. Then he begins to pull and tug at the bandages, loosening them so it stops cutting Aro's chest. 

Aro breathes a sigh of relief as the pain subsides and Marcus pauses in his removal of the bandages. He presses his cloak against Aro's chest, ensuring he'll be covered when the bandages come off and with a gentle tug, he unravels them until they come off and Aro breathes in heavily. 

"Oh, that's much better." Marcus observes as Aro's breathing gets back to normal, and he throws his cloak onto him, Aro buttoning his shirt while Marcus covers his eyes. Once he's covered, Aro folds his arms across his chest to hide the outline of his breasts. 

Marcus doesn't try persuading him to open his arms and instead pulls Aro against his body and squeezes him gently. "Well, done, my boy." He praises and Aro feels his heart swell with excitement at Marcus's words. 

My boy. He feels much more secure in his gender, after that and cuddles into Marcus while he whispers softly to him. "You are masculine. You're a very beautiful boy and I love you." He assures and lowers his face to Aro's and kisses his lips gently. 

Aro closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Marcus's broad frame. "You took off your bandages, and now I want you to let your body heal. I'm very proud of you, mio caro." Marcus rocks him in his lap and kisses the top of his head. 

"Ti amo, Aro." He whispers softly, cradling him like a baby. "I love you too, Marcus." He responds, feeling more secure in his gender as a young man and feeling loved. 

Aro falls asleep in Marcus's arms, in the cool library room, safe from the danger of bandages and giving his body time to heal. 

"You are most beautiful, Aro Volturi. My boy. Do not let anyone tell you any different."


End file.
